Un día agotador
by Interstella0
Summary: Makoto ha tenido unos días muy pesados en la universidad mientras que Haruka ha tenido entrenamientos muy intensivos, ambos están agotados de la rutina y el poco tiempo que se han podido ver por semanas. Ambos deciden que no se puede hacer nada al respecto hasta el fin de semana pero ¿Que pasa cuando cierto nadador toma la iniciativa? MakoxHaru, Lemon


Esta historia es un MakoHaru osea Chico x Chico. Un pequeño lemon de su futuro en Tokio, si no les gusta esta pareja o el género no lo lean.

**FREE!**

**MAKOHARU**

**Un día agotador**

La universidad se había puesto pesada, era el primer año y ya estaban a inicios de septiembre: La temporada de exámenes. Las cosas no se veían bien, Makoto siempre había sido un chico atento, que hacia su mejor esfuerzo. Un chico que notas regulares, ni tan excelentes ni tan malas, pero cuando en la universidad te llenaban de materias extracurriculares que no tenían nada que ver con tu carrera era un verdadero dolor de estomago. Pero lo debía hacer, debía estudiar y sacar las mejores notas o dejaría el curso, y por supuesto que no quería atrasarse por unas cuantas materias de relleno. No si quería salir al mismo tiempo que Haru.

Aventó los zapatos en cuanto pudo en la entrada de su departamento. La mochila se hacía cada vez más pesada entre más tiempo pasaba colgada a su hombro. Y el calor, el calor era lo peor de todo. Apenas y si había tenido unas cuantas clases en la mañana por lo que había regresado temprano. Exámenes toda la semana, por eso los dejaban salir temprano, pero que dolor. Era como si su cuerpo fuera una máquina de vapor. Tiro la mochila por el pasillo y arrastro los calcetines hasta que se deslizaron de sus pies. Comodidad, era todo lo que pedía.

Sintió un zumbido en su pantalón y revisó la pantalla:

_El entrenamiento se extiende. Nos vemos mañana. _

Los mensajes de Haru siempre eran así, la información necesaria y ya. Nada más y nada menos. Lo bueno es que sus departamentos en Tokyo eran contiguos, por lo que el tiempo que pasaban juntos era más que suficiente.

Envió un rápido _"¡Animo! Estudiare toda el día así que no podré cenar contigo, lo siento. Te veo mañana. Haru."_ Cerró el móvil y camino hasta la cocina.

Había dejado algunas sobras del desayuno, por lo que se convertirían en la comida y tal vez si quedaban sobras de las sobras, la cena. Carne con sopa sería, simplemente ya no tenía ganas de cocinar. Cuando te dicen "Vivo solo y estudio. " No te dicen que tu comida, tu limpieza y tu ropa no se hacen por arte de magia. Y que a fin de mes vives del poco dinero que te queda y lo que sobre en el refrigerador. Para su mala suerte el fin de mes y el inicio de este se habían cruzado con sus semanas de exámenes por lo que no había tenido ni tiempo de ir a hacer algo de compras. Dos días más, sólo dos días más es todo lo que tenía que sobrevivir. Los exámenes terminarían pronto y el fin de semana estaba tan cerca que podría dormir y comer todo lo que él quisiera.

Si se bañaba rápido podría dejar la comida calentando y para cuando terminara instantemente comer. Ese era el plan, así podría dormir temprano en la noche y estudiar toda la tarde. Era perfecto.

La comida y el baño salieron como planeado, ahora solo tendría que ponerse a estudiar, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, algo de cansancio viejo acumulado, pero tenía que mantearse despierto. La comida le había caído como bendición del cielo. Se sentía morir al llegar pero después del baño y la comida una chispa rejuvenecedora se había encendido en su interior.

Tomo el libro donde había dejado las marcas importantes y comenzó a leer.

**lololololololololololololololololololololo**

Quien quiera que haya dicho que es posible estudiar en tu cama y mantenerte despierto, mintió.

Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con las letras de su libro pegadas a sus parpados. Su cuerpo se sentía agitado. Tal vez por dormir sin prender el ventilador o el aire acondicionado. El libro reposaba en su cara y sus ropas se sentían algo ajustadas. Otra vez se había dormido con el pantalón y camisa. Todo quedaría arrugado. Escucho una respiración agitada muy cerca de él y se quito el libro de los ojos.

Se encontraba cubierto con una sabana y el aire estaba encendido. Observo alrededor y sintió una onda de placer recorrer su espina dorsal. La camisa y los zapatos de alguien, más que conocido, estaban tirados al lado de su cama. Y en ese momento todo hizo click.

Quito la sabana de su cuerpo y se encontró con Haru incitando a su miembro a salir de su pantalón.

-¡Haru!- mascullo Makoto, al sentir su cuerpo siendo excitado.

-Hnn..- fue todo lo que contesto el pelinegro.

-Noo.. ah.. no… no puedo- las palabras salían con dificultad. Lo más seguro es que Haruka tendría rato jugueteando con su cuerpo indefenso.- Mañana tengo examen… y jaaaf!... me.. meh quedé dormido….

Haruka dejo su entrepierna en paz y subió por su abdomen hasta robarle un beso, mientras desabrochaba su camisa.

-No debes cancelarme jamás, apenas y si nos hemos visto.

Respiró hondo y trató de evitar la mirada lasciva del contrario. Era cierto, tenían días sin verse, cancelación tras cancelación y apenas y se podían ir juntos en el metro por una estación en la mañana. Nada romántico.

-Si, pero… ¡Ah!.. – Makoto sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. Haru había puesto su mano derecha sobre su pantalón de nuevo- sabes que,... que debo pasar… esta vez no me…ah… ah no me puedo….ah.

-Pero Mako… creo que aquí tenemos una prioridad.

Makoto observo sus pantalones convertidos en una celda de placer. Se veía y se sentía excitado, no podía más. Si no ponía atención al problema que tenía en frente, como quiera tendría que ocuparse de él en el baño, pero aún así el examen seria a las ocho de la mañana, no podría perder más tiempo.

-Haru…- trató de convencer el más alto.

-Sólo un rato…- hizo una pausa- o… prefieres hacerlo solo sin que yo te ayude… - el chico presiono más fuerte sobre su pantalón.

-El exa…

Haru se acerco a su rostro lo beso y exhalo en su odio.

-Entrenador…-

Y ahí estaba su punto débil. Haruka llamándolo entrenador mientras jugueteaban de verdad hacia que no se pusiera duro, pero debía detenerse antes de que las cosas se pusieran intensas. Por el examen.

-Har..ah…ah

La mano de Haruka empezaba a bajar su cremallera.

-Entrenador, llegue tarde a las clases ¿me va a castigar?- dijo mientras exhalaba sobre sus bóxers.

-Sabes qué..eh…eso me…

-Lo sé… entrenador

Y toda su cordura se fue al carajo, porque Haru comenzó a saborear su miembro sobre los calzoncillos sin dejarlo respirar. Su cuerpo seguía atarantado por dormir toda la tarde y ya se encontraba en el límite. Escuchar a Haru llamarlo "Entrenador" lo dejaba sin opciones.

-¿Entrenador puedo lamerlo?

-No…ampff…Ha…

Haru bajo el resto de sus pantalones junto con los bóxers de su amigo. El pene de Makoto estaba erecto y listo para ser engullido.

-Me salte la última hora de entrenamiento para venir a verte….-pronuncio sin verlo a los ojos- y tú estabas dormido. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?! ¡Haru no debs…!

Haru metió el miembro de Makoto en su boca, saboreando solo la punta y ocupándose con sus manos de la base. Apenas y si podía escuchar a Makoto, sus manos tapaban su boca, tratando de ahogar sus quejidos de placer.

Los departamentos que habían conseguido eran chicos y las paredes muy delgadas. La última vez que tuvieron sexo la vecina de al lado los había regañado por estar "jugando" muy fuerte. Por supuesto que Makoto había sido el único en lidiar con la vecina enfurecida y la vergüenza que lo consumía.

-Haru…me..

Engullo todo el miembro hasta tenerlo completo dentro de su boca, saboreándolo con su lengua mientras trataba de no ahogarse. Makoto mordía el reverso de su mano, intentando ser lo más silencioso posible.

-Ahhmmf… ahmff- Makoto sofocaba su placer.

-Mako…- suspiro Haru sobre el miembro del más grande.

Sus mejillas estaba rojas y su cuerpo se sentía caliente. Se había apresurado tanto a excitar a Makoto que ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa de entrenamiento. Llevaba puesto su sudadera de la universidad y el traje de baño. Su cuerpo se sentía aprisionado por la licra apretando su cuerpo y sobre todo en la parte baja.

-Mako…- repitió agotado por no recibir nada de atención.

-Ven aca…- Makoto estiro de la gorra de su sudadera, para tomar sus labios. Cubriendo sus rostros por un largo y pronunciado beso. Sus lenguas juguetearon un rato mientras Haruka seguía moviendo sus manos sobre el pene de Makoto.

El castaño le saco la sudadera y lo recostó sobre la cama.

-Ni siquiera te quitaste la ropa- pronuncio Makoto estirando el resorte de su bañador, bajando su mano por su vientre plano. El castaño depositaba suaves besos sobre la clavícula del moreno, exhalando suavemente sobre su piel- No debes saltarte los entrenamientos, Haru.

-Pero….hmpf.. quería vert…eh.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero yo tengo un examen y tú una competencia el fin de semana, te van a sacar del equipo.

-NMmh, no, no lo ha..ahraán.

Makoto bajo sus labios para acariciar sus pezones, lamiendo la punta con su lengua y saboreando el cuerpo ejercitado de su amante. Haruka se dejaba ser, sólo se dedicaba a acariciar la espalda del más grande, mientras este lo llenaba de besos.

-Entre…nador, por favor, me.. mehtelo en tu boca.

Estaba en el limite necesitaba que Makoto le diera sexo oral o se vendría en su mano.

-No sabía que los alumnos podían darle ordenes a los entrenadores- sentenció Makoto acariciando su miembro.

-Mako…

-Es broma, broma, supongo que le puedo dar un servicio especial a mi chico prodigio.

-Ma…AH- Haruka no pudo terminar su oración antes de que Makoto se abalanzara sobre su pene, cerrando sus piernas alrededor de su cabeza para profundizar el contacto- Pa…ah…ah Mak…nnnnow

El muchacho se movía de arriba abajo devorando su virilidad, sin dejarlo respirar.

-Ah… ah …ah Mak…

Las manos de Haruka viajaron hasta la cabeza de Makoto atrapada entre sus piernas para tratar de bajar el ritmo al que Makoto lo había sometido. Si no lo detenía se vendría rápidamente en su boca.

-Nnno.. ah- repetía el muchacho mientras trataba de empujarlo, pero Makoto apretada sus bíceps alrededor de sus piernas para evitar que lo empujara.

-Ma…Mah…- Sus mejillas estaba encendidas al máximo y su espina estaba completamente arqueada, las puntas de sus dedos estaban tensadas por el placer.

-Hazlo, en mi boca- pronuncio el castaño.

-Eh…ah… mmhno…- no podía ni siquiera formular una oración sin sentir que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura.

-Haru…- Makoto lamió el miembro hasta que Haru se vino en su boca.

Las piernas de Haruka estaban abiertas estirando las sabanas, mientras que escondía su rostro bajo una almohada y las lágrimas placenteras recorrían sus mejillas. Dejo salir todo su semen en la boca de su amigo.

Makoto trago y limpio el cuerpo de su novio, mientras este calmaba su respiración. Haru recupero el aliento y tomo la almohada con la que cubría su rostro para golpear al mayor en el rostro.

-Se supone que eras tú el que se iba a venir, no yo- dijo algo agotado.

El castaño sonrió y aplico un largo beso en su mejilla.

-Lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar un poco.

El moreno vacilo un poco y miro a su amigo.

-Tú… tú aún no, no, no te has venido…

-Bueno, creo… que no.

Haruka empujo a Makoto sobre la cama, recostándolo su espalda contra la cama.

-Ha… ¡Haru! –Gritó sorprendido- ¡No tienes porque hacerlo!

-Si tú no te vienes, no servirá de nada- sentenció.

-Espe… ¡Espera! Te lo juro, no es nece…ah

El moreno unió sus caderas deslizando su entrada por el pene de Makoto, moviendo su vientre de adelante hacia atrás.

-Esto no termina hasta que tú termines.

Makoto escondió sus ojos bajo uno de sus brazos mientras que la otra era sujetada por una de las manos de Haruka obligándolo a tomarlo por las caderas.

-hmmpf… hmpf..- soplaba con pesadez el mayor, mientras Haru se deslizaba lascivamente sobre su cuerpo.

Las mejillas del moreno se encendían nuevamente y su miembro se volvía a levantar. Tomo el miembro de su amigo y lo puso sobre su entrada, restregando su cuerpo para abrirse paso por su esfínter.

Presiono varias veces hasta que se sintió listo e introdujo lentamente el miembro de su amante.

-Mako… ¡Ah!...

-Fuuu… fue.. fue, muy,,, muy pronto Haru.

Las manos de Makoto se encontraban sobre las caderas de Haruka y las del último se recargaban sobre su pecho intentando sopesar el dolor.

-Mue.. muévete Mako…- pidió el menor.

-Pe… ah… estas muy tenso… aún.

-Haz…Hazlo.

Makoto comenzó el vaivén en la entrada de amigo. Subiendo y bajando lentamente, casi de forma dolorosa, en lo que el cuerpo de su amante se acostumbraba.

Las estocadas comenzaron a aumentar de velocidad y el cuerpo de Haru cayó sobre el suyo, casi sin fuerzas. Intentando aguantar hasta que su amigo se corriera en su interior.

-¡Mako…!

Makoto tomó a su amigo y lo puso boca abajo, dejando a la vista su entrada y restregando su pecho sobre el colchón.

-Esp…- pronuncio el moreno mientras sentía los dedos de su amigo insertarse en su interior, una onda de placer recorrió su cuerpo arqueando su espalda. Un gemido de placer se escapo de su boca, como nunca antes.

-¡Aaaaaah!- ahí estaba su próstata, Makoto la había encontrado.

-Se que estas cansado del entrenamiento, por eso trata de aguantarlo en esta posición.

Makoto planto un beso en su espalda y comenzó a insertar nuevamente su miembro en la entrada de su amigo. Haru arrugo las sabanas mientras sentía el cuerpo caliente de su amante invadir nuevamente su cuerpo.

-Hmmmmff…. –sofocaba en el colchón.

Makoto comenzó a moverse en su interior, más y más rápido. Sus cuerpos al contacto hacían un sonido totalmente lascivo y casi obsceno.

Una y otra vez se introducía en su interior más fuerte y profundo.

-Ahh… ahhh- intentaba ocultar su placer mordiendo las sabanas y evitar hacer el suficiente ruido.

El castaño se recargo sobre su espalda mordiendo la nuca del menor para calmar su respiración y sus propios gemidos, respirando hondamente en la espalda de su amante.

-Har…Haru….-pronuncio el mayor dejando su piel marcada.

-Hazlo…- pronuncio Haru de forma casi inaudible.

Makoto dio una última estocada, levantándose de la espalda de Haru para tener un mejor ángulo, posando una de sus manos sobre su espalda baja y jalando uno de sus brazos hacia atrás.

Haru tomo su miembro y lo agito varias veces para venirse al mismo tiempo que su amigo, también se encontraba al límite, Mako había golpeado muy fuerte en su próstata y sentía como el semen se acumulaba en su interior nuevamente.

-Ahhh… ahhmf…¡AHHH! – gimió el oliva, mientras se corría en el interior de su amigo golpeando por última vez el lugar sensible de Haruka.

El menor también se vino sobre las sabanas, ambos soltando hasta la última gota de su semen sobre las sabanas.

Makoto salió del interior de Haru y se recostó a su lado, tratando de calmar su respiración.

Haru atrapo su pecho y cerró los ojos.

-¿Ya te sientes bien, entrenador Makoto?

-Sigues con eso- Makoto puso el dorso de su mano sobre su rostro, limpiando el sudor.- ¡Vaya que no me esperaba eso, Haru!- se quejó el oliva.

-Pensé que te habías sentido solo sin mi…- objeto el moreno.

-Bueno… sí, pero…. Eso fue…-Los ojos de Makoto viajaron por la habitación hasta observar su reloj digital sobre el escritorio- ¡UNA DE LA MAÑAN! ¡HARU!

El moreno trato de opresar al mayor a la cama, subiéndose nuevamente sobre su cuerpo, mientras el otro trataba de empujarlo.

-¡HARU!- grito el mayor.

-¡¿Qué tal otra ronda?!

-Que otra ronda ni que nada, tu necesitar dormir y yo estudiar ¡Maldición!

Makoto se levanto de la cama jalando a su amigo. Tomo una toalla que estaba sobre una de las sillas, arrastrando a Haru por toda la habitación.

-Makoto, yo estoy bien…

-¡Nada de bien! ¡Tú también te vas a bañar y te vas a dormir!- obligo el mayor arrastrando al menor a la ducha- ¡Maldición! Haru si repruebo y repito la materia será tu culpa- gritaba el mayor por todo el departamento.

**lololololololololololololololololololololo**

Piiiufff, mi alma no iba descansar si no terminaba de escribir esta historia. Algo cortita porque no me quería clavar en un fic muy largo y pues bueno, esta fic provino de una conversación con una amiga y una imagen muy provocadora de estos dos. También porque hay muy poco MakoHaru en el fandom en español ¿Por qué? No lo sé, eso me gustaría saber.

¡Oh y es mi primer fic de Free! *Tira confeti por los aires* Bueno si les gusto me pueden dejar un review si, no pues ignórenme : c

Por otro lado si quieren que escriba otro Makoharu o de alguna otra parejita cofcofcofSouRincofcof déjenme saberlo porque yo si tengo muchas ganas.

Un beso a todos y todas, nos vemos la próxima.

Ciao~

.


End file.
